Play Dead!
by NCISRookie33
Summary: I can not tell you anything or it will give the ending away! Funny parody that you *MUST* read!


**Hiya! How are you guys today! Good, bad, mad, sad? Put it in your comment for me to find out! I love it when you guys review, and hearing what goes on in your lives is fun! So this is my second Hunger Games story! I want to point out that I read the book way before the movie was even thought of, so this is for the readers *hem hem*. Alright, this is a parody, because even else and their mother and I, all thought this seen was so sad. Some people cried and posted RIP things on their facebook about Rue dying. Meanwhile, I thought of this! It came to me a few days ago, while I was rereading the first book. This takes place during the part when Rue is dying. Katniss just finished singing the song. There are no exerts from the book, and not even close to any from the movie. Alright, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Fionanmichael***

**Katnisspov**

I looked at her broken body. There was a blood stain on her shirt. It did not real blood. It looked like berry juice, but I must have been hallucinating, because she was dead. That was all.

Her face was covered with dirt, grime, and was still wearing a smile. I closed her eyes, and looked around at the wild flowers surrounding me. They were so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Ru-

That's it! I picked the most stunning flowers that were there and covered Rue's body with them. She looked like she was sleeping. Have you ever had a bed of roses? A flower bed?

Well, because she looked like she was sleeping, I set out a "bed" of roses, lilies, tulips, and other flowers that were so gorgeous that they looked exotic. I carried her little body, small, tender, and wasted, over to the woven flower pad. I laid her on it, put flowers in her hair, and went down to the close creek to fill my canteen with water to clean her face, body, cuts, bruises, stains, and other imperfections on her perfect body. I was filled with pain, not physical, but mental. She was my partner. She was Prim's age. So young, and now she was dead. She could have had a life! She could have been in love, get married, and have children! But then, the cycle would start all over again. Her children would be entered on the Reaping, and her life could be over. But now, it is over.

Why do we have to- have to play their game? It is not a chance to PROVE yourself. It is not to win fame, get fortune, not to have admirers, not to WIN! It was to show the districts that the Capital is the almighty ruler. That we are nothing compared to them, we are worms in the dust and they are the birds, ready for their meal. We might win the Hunger Games; we might win and not be picked during the Reaping, but in the end,

WE WILL NEVER WIN.

-Hi-

When I finished my mind lecture, I was even more upset. I was getting closer and closer to tears. I filled the canteen, grinded a few mind leaves for a nice smell. Clicking it closed tight, I got up, put the canteen into my pocket, and ran back the few yards to the bed. When I looked down at it I realized it was empty. Though I never heard a cannon, there was no one there to take her up, and I heard no rustling of the wind, they took her. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground. Tears began to spill out of my eyes as I realized that I never REALLY said good bye to Rue. The small tears turned into heart aching sobs, and I found my fists pounding the ground, not even trying to let it out. Believe me, it came naturally. I heard a screeching voice screaming out, breaking the silence that was always in the arena. It sounded like "why" and then I realized it was me yelling. I was probably ruining my cover. They could hear me after all, and they would probably find me. But I did not care. Then…

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out, jumping about ten feet in the air. I turned around to find…  
RUE?

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. "Rue, is that you?"

"He he, yep! Did I scare you?" she smiled.

"Yes, you little brat," I said as I hugged her. I was crying harder than ever, soaking her shirt.

"How did this happen? What did you do that for?" I questioned her. I was so confused.

She explained to be that she wanted to have a little joke and have a little fun. She darted away from the knife the guy threw, put it under her arm and spread berry juice all over the spot where the knife was. She felt bad that I killed the guy for no reason, but that was just one done. She held her breath and giggles in and let me decorate her. When I went to get the water she hid behind a bush and waited for me to come back. Then she counted out till the right moment to pounce on me. Then she had the gall to ask for a drink of the mint water! I laughed and handed it to her. That was one joke I would never forget.

**Well did you like it? Don't forget to comment! Do you want me to do another joke with different characters? Tell me!**

**Alright bye guys!**


End file.
